Brax: Brenda and Jax 2020
by Dash1019
Summary: Let’s bring Brenda Barrett back for Jax. One idea on how GH can fix Brax.


Short story for now on how GH can bring Bring Brenda Back for Jax. If everyone likes how it starts I'll add to it. Otherwise I'll leave it as it is.

I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Jax

Jax is sitting in his office looking over contracts. He's only been back in Port Charles for a few months, at first his main focus was spending time with Josslyn. Now it's acquiring a few businesses and getting info on others. His mind drifts to six months ago.

Rome 2019

Jax rolls over in bed to look down into Brenda's sleeping face. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she is asleep or awake. He leans over to kiss the tip of her nose, she smiles and snuggles closer to him still asleep. God he loved her, her laugh her smile, but he didn't trust her, especially with my heart. The memories of the last time they tried to be together come rushing back….. Sonny. Corinthos always had a way of getting in between him and his happy ending. Jax pulls away from Brenda and gets dressed quietly.

Am I really going to leave and not say anything? Jax thinks to himself, he takes a step towards her sleeping body then stops. He decides to go not wanting to go down this rabbit hole again. His heart and soul can't take it. He picks up his shoes and walks towards her bedroom door. Looking over his shoulder he whispers "I love you." and steps out.

There's a knock at the door drawing Jax out of his memories.

"Come" says Jax

The door opens and Carly walks in. Why have an assistant if people just come as they please. He plasters a fake smile on so his ex-wife doesn't see how annoyed he is.

"Hello, Carly"

"Jax, I'm glad I caught you," she says. "We're planning a fundraiser gala at the Metro Court and…"

Cutting her off "Carly I'm not singing, dancing or whatever it is you're planning if you want a check I will write it now."

"Ok, what crawled up your butt and died."

"Nothing, not everyone can be walking around in a haze of marital bliss."

"Aww, Jax do I sense some jealousy?"

Laughing as he stands up, and walks around his desk to stand in front of Carly. "Jealous of you and Sonny." he laughs again. "You wish."

Carly rolls her eyes "Anyway, should I put you down for a plus one."

"Sure I'll go with Josslyn."

"Josslyn is going with friends, Plus don't you have at least three people vying for your attention."

"Aww, Carly I'm flattered that you're keeping track of my potential future relationships." Jax steps away from her and walks towards the window looking out. "Even if there were I'm not looking to tie myself to anyone at this moment."

Carly walks to stand next to him "Oh Please don't tell me." Jax turns to her "Tell you what?"

Carly takes a long look at him and says "You're thinking about Brenda, you get this look whenever you start thinking about her."

Jax turns and walks away from her. "Brenda is the last person I'm thinking about, Carly don't you have more people to harass." Before she can answer there's a knock at his door.

Jax yells "Come" Maya his assistant walks in.

"Mr. J your conference call is starting in five do you want me to stay and take notes." Maya says

"Thank you, Maya" Jax turns to Carly " Carly I hate to cut this short, but work calls." Carly starts walking to the door. "This Convo isn't over Jax." as she walks out, closing the door behind her.

Jax turns to Maya. "Where were you? And thanks for the save." Jax smiles knowing there was no conference call.

"Doing exactly what you told me to do. I was checking to see how Rome is doing."

Maya is my best friend, and a force to be reckoned with. She might be small in stature but she was not one to underestimate. Jax smiles, walks over and hugs her. Maya gave the best hugs. She was curvy in all the right places. Most men never looked beyond her curves because men are stupid, she was gorgeous. We hit it off and tried our hand at dating even though I'm 8 years her senior. It didn't work out because we were better as friends.

"So how is Rome" Jax tries to ask nonchalantly

"I think you should just call and find out yourself."

"Maya, you know I can't."

"Can't or won't." Jax starts to speak then stops.

"Jax all I'm saying is you can't continue to check up on her. Either you walk away completely or you reach out and explain to the love of your life why you woke up and left her without even a goodbye."

"Maya it's not that simple."

"Well, I'm not checking up anymore." Maya stands and walks towards the door looking back at Jax who's now sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands. Jax finally says, "Fine, I think it's time anyway."

Without another word, Maya steps out and closes the door behind her.

Jax opens the top drawer to his desk, pulling out a picture frame from underneath the papers. When he flips it over it and stares at the smiling faces of Brenda and him that was taken for a magazine as silent tears run down his face.

Brenda

Brenda is eating French fries and ice cream on her couch reading Nancy Drew. Pregnancy sucks especially pregnancy all alone. Well she's not all alone she does have her assistant Maxwell and he's the best, he's the one who has to deal with her mood swings and cravings. The first 2 or 3 months all she did was cry, she was so depressed. She couldn't believe Jax left like that. He should have just left money on the nightstand. Then she found out she was pregnant and everything crumbled around her. When thinking about having a baby of course it was always with Jax in mind. He would fuss over her, rub her feet and try to make her drink one of his healthy smoothies. Not on bedrest by herself. Brenda gets up and heads to the kitchen when her phone rings. "Hello?"

Maya laughs over the line "Girl stop playing like you don't have caller ID."

Brenda smiles she loves Maya, Jax couldn't have picked a better best friend.

"Anything that comes across as United States NY makes me nervous."

"Why? Did you think it was Jax."

"Honestly, that's the one person I knew it wasn't."

"Why are you guys so stubborn?"

"He obviously wants nothing to do with me. Especially how he snuck out of my house and never looked back."

"Brenda, you have to talk to him, he needs to know that you're having his baby."

"Babies."

"Babies?"

"Yes as in Two."

"Wait you're having twins! Brenda, you have to tell him."

"I KNOW!" Brenda yells, she sighs shaking her head. "I'm sorry Maya, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's the hormones, I forgive you."

"Thank you, but your right I do need to talk to him in person." Brenda hesitates "I need to know if Jax sees us as a couple anytime in the future. I don't want him to be with me just because of the kids."

"Ok, so do you want me to set up everything for your return."

"If you could, that would be great. Schedule a meeting in my hotel room. I'm going to stay under the radar. I want to be in and out of Port Charles before anyone knows I was there."

"Ok. I'll email you the details. See you soon."

Brenda hangs up the phone and sits on the couch deep in thought.

What if he doesn't want us? What am I thinking ? Jax is a wonderful father; he's going to love his kids. The real question is …. Does he still want me? Probably not after the way he just up and left. He doesn't trust me anymore. Can you blame him? Her conscience chimes in. Shaking her head she gets up to go pack… Port Charles, here I come.

Jax

A couple of days later Maya walks into Jax's office with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Bossman, remember you have a meeting at noon at the hotel."

Jax looks up from his computer.

"I meant to ask you about that. Who's the meeting with?"

"Can't tell you, but just know you can't miss it."

Jax laughs "I'm not getting kidnapped am I?"

"I'm pretty sure no."

Jax shakes his head and walks out of his office. God only knows what this meeting is about. I have a strange feeling in my stomach and only one person can cause that… Brenda.

Jax gets to the hotel and heads up to room 115. The closer he gets to the room the more his gut is telling me this has something to do with Brenda. Jax knocks on the door it slowly opens to reveal Brenda in an oversized sweatshirt and leggings.

"Hey," Brenda says.

He can't even say anything all he can do is look at her. He loves it when she walks around barefoot and comfy she looks gorgeous.

Brenda rocks back and forth nervously "Are you going to come in." Jax finally focuses "Yes, sorry about that."

"You don't seem too surprised to see me."

Jax chuckles, "I sensed you, I knew this meeting had something to do with you."

"So basically you felt a disturbance in the force."

"Yea, I guess you can say that."

Brenda shuts the door behind him and walks to the couch.

"Before I sit do you want anything to drink."

"No, I'm fine."

They both sit on opposite sides of the couch. Brenda takes a deep breath

"Jax, I just want to get straight to the point, there's no need to waste each other's time, Do you want to be with me."

Jax stands and starts walking around. Of Course, he wants to be with her she's the love of his life, but he can no longer trust her with his heart. He decided to speak his truth.

"Yes and No."

Brenda makes a confused face, but Jax raises his hand to ask permission to continue. They have always had the type of relationship where they could be adults and talk things out he just hoped it continued.

"Brenda, I have continually given you my heart and you have broken it over and over. I can't deal with more."

"I just think it's funny you can't deal with the things I've done but Carly cheats before and during your marriage and you still married her." Brenda stands visibly upset.

"What makes her so special that you can love her unconditionally."

Brenda drops her head in her hands and starts to cry. Jax crosses the room to her, pulling her into his arms and dropping his chin on her head.

"Brenda you have it all wrong the question is what is so special about you that a kiss hurt me more than Carly sleeping with Sonny."

Brenda pulls back to look at him as he steps away.

"Yes, Carly will always own a piece of my heart. She is the mother of my daughter. You, on the other hand, own my soul. Every inch of it craves you, even though I fight it, it wants you. They all knew every woman that came into my life knew I cared about them some I even loved, but none of them ever got the love and passion I showed you."

"I'm in love with you too. I don't understand why we can't make this work."

"It won't work because I don't trust you. I can't be in a relationship that every time you leave the house I'm going to think you're going to see Corinthos."

"Jax, Sonny has nothing to do with this he's married to Carly."

Jax scoff's "When has that stopped you before if I'm not mistaken when I met you, you were trying to break up his marriage.

"That was a different time, and I've grown up, we can make this work."

"We've been trying to make this work for 20 plus years, I'm done trying my heart and my ego can't take it anymore."

Jax starts to walk to the door.

"Jax, wait."

Brenda walks to the coffee table and picks up a white envelope and hands it to Jax.

"Don't open it until tonight, Promise me?" Brenda says.

"I promise, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I love you."

Brenda leans up to kiss him.

"I love you too, goodbye Jax."

Jax walks out while Brenda closes the door behind him.

Two hours later Jax is sitting in his living room when the doorbell rings. He doesn't get up then he hears a key opening the door. Maya walks in.

"I figured you were hiding since you didn't come back to the office. How did it go."

"I should be mad at you for setting me up, knowing I was avoiding her."

"Well, I thought it was important you guys cleared the air."

"Yea, I suppose so." Jax begins to stare at the envelope again

"What's that?" Maya says

"Oh, Brenda gave it to me and made me promise not to open it until later tonight."

"Hold On, Did you two reconnect?"

"No, I told her we couldn't be together because I can't trust her, we said our goodbyes she gave me this envelope and I left."

"OH MY GOSH, Jax you have to open that NOW!"

"Maya, why are you yelling, and I promised her I would do it later."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU PROMISED!"

Shaking his head Jax opens the envelope. He pulls the letter out and the picture drops out. Picking it up to get a better look, his eyes go wide.

"Wait, this is a sonogram, why does it have two circles on it?" Jax asks Maya

"Flip it over." On the back, it says Baby Boy A and Baby Boy B.

Jax whispers "Twins"

He unfolds the letter.

Dear Jax,

If you're reading this that means you decided that it was best that we didn't try for a relationship again. I didn't want to tell you about the boys until I knew how you felt about me. If you wanted me flaws and all without the knowledge of the boys I would know that it was real. I didn't want you to be with me just for the sake of our children. I know you are going to be an amazing father to them, but you don't need to be with me to accomplish that. By the time you read this, I will probably have already landed in Rome. I'll call you once they are born to figure things out.

Brenda

Jax looks at Maya.

"You knew."

Maya looks down "Yes"

"And you didn't tell me, you're my best friend."

"It was not my place to tell you, Jax. And you know I'm right."

"I know." He looks up at Maya and smiles. "I'm having twin boys!"

"Congrats Hun." Maya hugs him.

Jax jumps up grabbing Maya and rushing to the door.

"She's going to try and leave, She can't I won't let her. We have to get to the hotel."

Jax and Maya get to the hotel. Jax rushes up to Brenda's room to find housekeeping cleaning up. He runs back down to the lobby. Rushing to the front desk. Carly steps in his path.

"Jax I've been trying to contact you all day."

"Carly I can't talk right now I'm in a bit of a rush." Jax steps around Carly to get to the front desk but she's right behind him.

Jax gets the receptionist's attention.

"Did Ms. Barrett check out of room 115?"

"Wait, Brenda was here."

Jax ignores her continuing to wait for an answer.

"Sir, we had no one with that name in room 115, We did have a Brenda Jacks,"

Behind Jax, Carly says "She wishes."

Jax rolls his eyes.

"Do you mind telling me when she checked out?"

"No problem Mr. Jacks, she left over an hour ago. She asked if I would call her a car to take her to the airport,

At this point, Maya comes running up.

"Jax her flight leaves in 20, I got Maxwell on the phone after a lot of begging he gave up the flight info."

"Okay, Let's go then."

As he starts to walk away Carly grabs his arm.

"Jax, what the hell is going on."

"I don't have time to explain, and honestly Carly it's none of your business.

Jax and Maya turn and run out of the hotel leaving Carly to watch.

"Like hell, it's not my business, she will not come here and ruin my family."

Brenda

Brenda is pacing in front of the gate for her flight she knows Jax didn't wait until later to open the envelope, He keeps calling her phone and Maxwell called to tell her Maya called asking for her flight information. This is exactly what I didn't want I didn't want to have to fight him off, he's going to try and make me stay. She hears when they call her flight to begin boarding. At the same time, she hears Jax before she sees him running towards her.

"Brenda, Stop!"

She turns and looks in his direction. He's running full speed down the terminal. Is this how he felt when she ran to him after the warehouse fire? She couldn't help but smile before she knew it he was upon her pulling her into a tight hug finally setting her down after she starts to complain.

"Jax put me down, you're going to make me miss my flight."

"Brenda, you're not leaving."

"I am, and there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind."

"Brenda we're about to have twins do you think I'm about to let you get on a plane back to Rome to deliver them by yourself. Please tell me this is some sort of pregnancy brain."

"No It's not pregnancy brain, You made it clear you do not want a relationship with me so what are we going to do playhouse until the boys show up then you take them and ship me back to Rome?"

"Brenda, I would never take the boys from you."

"I bet that's what you told Carly before you tried to take Josslyn ."

At this point, the flight agent walks over.

"Ma'am, we need you to board now so the flight can leave on time."

"She's not leaving so you can take off without her."

"Jax, I'm leaving"

"The hell you are Brenda."

Maya makes her way over to them. Brenda begins to become overwhelmed.

"Jax you need to calm down, Remember no stress for Brenda and the boys."

Maya turns to Brenda and gives her a sympathetic smile and a hug. "Brenda, hear him out if you can't come to an agreement he'll pay for another flight to Rome."

Brenda looks at Jax as he nods his head in agreement.

"Okay." Brenda says then turns to the Flight Agent "You can leave without me."

Jax takes her by the arm to a small Cafe inside the airport, while Maya stands outside on the phone probably filling Maxwell in. She turns her attention to Jax who is looking right through her.

"You know I hate when you look at me like that. What are you thinking?"

Jax chuckles. "I was thinking you look adorable with your hair in a ponytail, baggy hoodie and yoga pants. Wait isn't that my hoodie?"

Brenda looks down and smirks, then looks at him lifting her signature eyebrow and smiles. "Well, you did leave it in Rome."

Jax groans and pulls her chair closer to him so he rested his head in the crook of her neck. He breathes her in and groans again sending chills down her spine.

"Brenda I don't want to fight, I missed you."

"Jax, you saw me earlier remember telling me we would never work."

Jax lifts her head looking into her eyes. "Promise you won't hurt me, Brenda and I'm yours."

Brenda backs up shaking her head. "You're only saying this because of the boys not because of me." Jax pulls her close again knowing what he was doing to her.

"Baby I'm scared of when you walk away or go to Sonny, it hurts." " All I was doing was protecting my soul."

"Jax I have no use for Sonny, I'm pregnant with your children."

"I know that now, baby, but when I left Rome that morning all I could think about was that I was fooling myself into thinking you would ever put me before Sonny."

"Jax, I've always known what I had in you. You are and always will be my happily ever after. I just use Sonny to sabotage It all the time when I get cold feet. I never stay with him. He's the exit plan because I know you hate him."

"The idea of being with me is that scary?" Brenda shakes her head. "No, it's that I never thought I was good enough, or that I that deserved you."

"Baby, Remember when you told me you wanted a Family, a baby and me?"

Brenda smiles "Yea."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" " If I can throw caution to the wind, I think you can also."

Jax stands with his arms out, Brenda stands and walks into his hug. Jax lifts her chin and kisses her then whispers.

"Nobody Leaves this time, The boys need us."

Brenda nods yes, as Jax leans in for another kiss.

Jax finally breaks the kiss and looks at her. "There is only one thing we have to do."

Brenda looks at Jax confused "What do we have to do?

Jax smiles huge " We have to get married, I refuse to let you near downtown Port Charles again without you being Mrs. Brenda Jacks." "And it's not up for discussion."

"Why Jax? So we can rush and do it before Carly comes and ruin our relationship again."

"No, Carly has nothing to do with this, wait so does this mean you're agreeing to be with me."

Brenda looks at him and smiles "I swear you only hear what you want."

Jax laughs and pulls her close again "Aww you love me."

Brenda giggles " Are we even in the same conversation."

Jax places their foreheads together "Remember when I told you I needed you, that I need you to be my wife." "Nothings, changed Bren except I've decided to stop fighting the need, it's finally our time, not Carly, Sonny, or Anyone else will stop us from having our family."

Brenda cries silent tears while touching his face. "Fine, let's get married."

Jax kisses her then sits down bringing Brenda's tummy to his face and kisses it also.

"Boys did you hear that Mommy said yes. We're going to be together forever because nobody leaves."


End file.
